User blog:QuailWhiskerTheTrash/HorizonClan
History It all started with Aspenpaw. Quailpaw, a warrior apprentice, had developed feelings for Drizzlepaw, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice. But, as it was against the code, Drizzlepaw was not allowed to show his own feelings. He continued with his training, until Quailpaw confessed her love for him. Drizzlepaw felt the same, yet he knew hey could never be, until Aspenpaw, who had been eavesdropping on the two, spoke up and suggested they change it. They went to the leader, suggesting the rule of medicine cats being able to have mates with fully trained apprentices. The leader disagreed, leaving Quailpaw and Drizzlepaw crushed, and Aspenpaw frustrated. Eventually, Quailpaw and Aspenpaw gained their warrior names, and Drizzlepaw gained his medicine cat name. They were now Quailfrost, Aspenstrike and Drizzleheart. wip Colors HorizonClan's pelt colors are a wide range, mostly because of the rogues occasionally joining. Currently, though, the most common colors range from blues and grays. Cat Body Types Since the only current members are from RiverClan (Other than Torrentfur) most of the cats are sturdy and well fed. Clan Character These cats are smart and peaceful, but have great battle tactics. They will very rarely wage war on another clan, and are very rarely waged war on themselves. But when a cat needs to be avenged or a piece of territory is stolen, they will attack, and attack hard. Besides those rare occasions, they're usually considered by other clan cats to be lazy and crafty. Camp wip Territory wip Traditions Soon after a kit is born, their mother will insert a hummingbird talon into the kit's ear like an earring. At a kit's apprenticeship ceremony, the new apprentice will have the hummingbird talon removed, but then replaced with a sparrow's by their new mentor. When an apprentice becomes a warrior, the leader (currently Aspenstar) will replace their sparrow talon with an owl's. At a deputy ceremony, their owl talon is replaced with a hawk's by the leader. At a leader's nine lives ceremony, their hawk talon will be replaced with an eagle talon in their sleep. When a cat dies, their talon will be removed and left atop the Moonlit Hill- the cat's spirit will take the talon to StarClan and it will be gone the next morning. The cats who choose to can stay at the hill and have a final goodbye to their deceased clanmate. No matter WHAT, a cat's body will ALWAYS be retrieved. Diet wip Hunting Techniques wip Fighting Techniques wip Clan Relations ThunderClan ------ RiverClan ------ ShadowClan ------ WindClan ------ feel free to add your fanon clans here! The Edited Warrior Code Aspenpaw, Drizzlepaw and Quailpaw always found huge issues with the Warrior Code, which is one reason they wanted to make a clan of their own, so they could have the authority to change it. This mostly came from Drizzlepaw and Quailpaw's love for eachother, even though Drizzlepaw was a medicine cat apprentice. If Bramblestar of ThunderClan could make a new rule, why couldn't they change some things? So when HorizonClan was formed, the three warriors decided it was time for change. WIP OOF Allegiances Leader Aspenstar - A pale ginger she-cat with pale gold eyes. Deputy Torrentfur - A small, gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Medicine Cats Drizzleheart - A blueish-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Quailfrost - A dark gray tabby she-cat with central heterochromia. Her eyes are green and have a dark blue ring around the edge, along with a hazel ring around her pupil. Warriors OPEN!!!!! Apprentices OPEN!!!!! Queens Quailfrost - A dark gray tabby she-cat with brown-green eyes. (Mother to Drizzleheart's kits: Sootkit, a dark gray tabby tom kit with blue eyes, Two Spots Open!) Elders OPEN!!!!! Trivia * Aspenstar is my first ever Warriors OC, Desertstrike, revamped. * Quailfrost is my sona. * You can find me roleplaying as Drizzleheart constantly on Roblox. * Torrentfur was originally named "Waterfur." * When I first came up with Desertstrike, she was a total Anti-Sue. Her backstory was literally "background character with a completely ordinary backstory." Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (QuailWhiskerTheTrash) Category:Clans (Fanon)